Ravaged Silk
by Cap'n Jade Sparrow
Summary: Alternative version to the Snatcher chase scene in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1. He's captivated by her. By her smell, but her looks, by her body, by her personality. And he's prepared to do anything to make her fall for him.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello Beautiful." He smirked, and the three teenages started to run, leaving him leaning on a tree. He was wearing blue plaid pants, black boots, a black studded belt and a dark blue, long leather jacket. He wore a black fingerless leather glove on his left hand, and a stag ring on his right. His hair was a dark brown colour, with a single red streak, and his eyes were a handsome shade of pale grey-blue. The teenages ran through the forest as fast as they could, eager to escape the Snatchers.

"Well don't hang about! Snatch 'em!" His voice was heard echoing off the trees as his men sprinted after the Golden Trio. He waited a few moments, then set off running, quickly passing his companions. He loved this part. The chase. It was like a fox chasing a hare. Chasing a hare that could be snatched.

His prey leapt over a fallen log, and he followed, almost near enough to touch the only girl of the group. He had lost his group in the dash, and his prey had slipt up too. He ducked, narrowly avoiding a curse sent at him. Then he slowed to a halt, leaving his men to finish the work.

A loud gasp was heard, and he looked down the hill to see that every one fo the Golden Trio was caught. Of course, at that moment he didn't know who they were. He saw Fenrir punch the ginger in the stomach, and calmly strutted down the slope, smirking.

Each hostage was held by a Snatcher. In the ginger's case, he was held to the forest floor with a foot. He ignored the lads, and walked over to the girl. She saw him coming, and her beautiful melted chocolate brown eyes glowed with fear. The dappled light shone onto her brown hair.

"What's your name?" He asked. When she didn't answer, he just hoisted her up on his shoulder and disapparated. They arrived in a small clearing, filled with a number of small tents. He carried her over to one. His own quaters, and placed her inside. Like all tents, it was magically grown inside. There was a bed, a coffee table, a black sofa (no supprise), and to one side, a washroom and a kitchen.

He dumped her on the bed, and stood over her, grinning widely. "Hello, my little hare."


	2. Chapter 2

Poor girl. She looked stunning in the faded light of his tent, but scared. Beautifully scared. He sat down beside her, placing his arm over her shoulder, crumpling her body against his own. She whimpered, and a couple strands of hair fell across her face. He pushed them behind her ear. Then he pulled a small black book out of his pocket. Flicking through it, he soon found out who she was.

"So, my lovely, you're Hermione Granger." He purred, his grey-blue gaze turning from the book to look at her."Why didn't you ant me to know? You should know that I can find out anything." She simply looked away, her hands squeezing his bed cover.

"Ah, come on. You've gotta speak some time." She ignored him. "Fine, ignore me. But you'll soon crack. Unil then, have some food." He waved his wand, and a plate appeared, a sandwich and an apple on it. He left it by her and exited the tent, a smirk playing on his lips. She would crack. They always did, no matter the circumstances.

Hemione was left alone in the tent. With the strange man gone, she relaxed, looking around the area. It was small, yet cosy. She glanced at the food. Was it poisoned? It could be, so she better no risk eating it. If she ate it, she could die. But if she didn't, she could die from starvation. The young witch pulled out her and, non-verbally, cast a spell. It was fine. Tentively, she picked up te sandwich. It was cheese and common. She bit into it, and relished the taste. The ham was succulent, and the cheese was perfect. It was quickly gone. Then she picked up the apple, and nibbled at it. A loud crunch echoed around the tent, and juice dribbled down her chin. Maybe she wasn't going to suffer here after all.

Meanwhile, Scabior had returned to his gang. He watched the boy struggled. "Have ya checked their names?" They nodded. "You should know who they are then." He moved his wrist in a single, fluid motion, and the two young wizards were wrapped in a rope, gagged. Scabior motioned to his men. "To Malfoy Mannor."


	3. Chapter 3

When they entered the main drive, Scabior released Harry and Ron from the ropes, insead using it to fasten their wrists together. When they reached the gate, someone was there. Bellatrix. He simply showed her the boy, and she let them in, leading them through the door and dark hallways, a terrible insane expression plastered on her face. She took hold on Potter's shoulder and pushed him into a room, repeating the process with the ginger. Then she told them to walk inside, sending Fenrir to get Lucius, Narcissa and Draco.

The room was darker still. The floor was a dusty black, and a long black table took up most of the room. There was a black fireplace, and, at the far end, a staircase, no doubt leading to the chambr under them. The two boys lay sprawled on the floor, and Bellatrix turned to the doorway, where the Malfoys had appeared, dressed in their normal black.

"Call him." She ordered, her voice growing impatient and desperate, and took hold of Potter by his hair, while one of the other snatchers held Weasley to the floor. Lucius, looking triumphant, pulled up his sleeve, and the one under that. Then his finger was hovering over the Dark Mark. Then he pressed his index finger to it, an the room seemed to shake.

And the Dark Lord was there. They all bowed in respect, and he grinned, his red eyes showing no emotion. He turned to Bellatrix.

"What did you call me for?" He asked, and his terrible gaze rested on The Boy Who Lived. "Well, it seems you snatchrs are good for something. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. But where is the third?" Everyone turned to Scabior, and he knew he couln't lie. He had to tell the truth.

"She is in my tent, terribly scared of what will happen to her." He confessed, not looking his Lord in the eye. "She is of no use. Maybe I could keep her?" He asked, hoping he would say yes. No one dared oppose the Dark Lord.

"You may keep her." Voldemort told the lead snatcher, handing him all the money that he was owed for catching the Golden Trio. "You may leave. This is for me to do." Scabior nodded, and retreated from the room. He apparated as soon as he was out of sight, back to the camp. Within moments, his men were beside him.

"Go to bed. That was good work." He told them, entering his own tent. He would sort out the money tomorow, as by this time, it was late, and he hadn't slept at all in the last few days, because he'd been searching the forest for signs of people on the run from Voldemort. Hermione had fallen asleep on his bed, so he picked her up and put her in the bed, pulling the covers over her. Then he turned to his sofa and lay on it, making sure he placed wards around the bed, and that they were still intact around his whole tent, then crossed his arms behind his head, waiting for sleep to claim him.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione awoke late in the night, with the bed covers pulled over her. Her mind numb with confusion, she didn't think anything of it until she peered into the darkness, her gaze resting on the figure that lay on the sofa. Then it all came rushing back; Xenophilius' desperate plee for them to stay, the Death Eaters attacking, the chase, the strange snatcher, the food.

She felt her stomach, which had begun growling again. She felt fine. But that didn't mean that she was fine. The snatcher could still do anything to her. The third member of the Golden Trio looked back at the snatcher. He looked exhausted, and so... Peaceful, just laying there, like he had never meant anything by snatching her. The girl found herself staring at him until the milky light of dawn caused the tent to lighten, and he moved, getting to his feet and walking to the washroom to freshen up for a day of snatching.

She quickly pretended to be sleeping, until he came back, his breath minty and his hair no longer as messy as it had been. He leaned over her until she dared open her eyes.

"How are we feeling this morning then, my little hare?"He asked, smirking quite attractively. No! She couldn't think of him like that. He was a snatcher, a follower of Voldemort, the enemy! Yet, she found herself gazing into his eyes. A handsome stormy colour seeming not to hold emotion, yet also holding something that she could identify as evil. Then she realized she had been staring into his eyes for a good few moments.

"S- Sorry," She stammered, her cheeks flushing a pale pink, and she hung her head. "I'm just not used to this..."

His hand reached forwards, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, brushing against her cheek briefly. Then he leaned backwards sitting on the bed. without a word, he drew his wand and muttered something inaudiable, and a bowl came flying towards them from the kitchen, the milk and cereal sloshing about as it landed on the bedside table, as spoon joining it.

"Eat." He ordered, and watched her as she picked up the spoon, first eating causiously then eating faster and faster. Within ten minutes, it was gone. He stood up, and walked to the entrance. When he was nearly there, he turned.

"Get dressed." Then he was gone, four large bags of gold grasped in his hands. The clearing was already full of his men, and he stood in the center, dropping the bags with a clatter. Everyone looked around, and shuffled forwards.

Scabior smirked at them, and emtied them all onto the ground. Then he counted all his group, including himself. 7. And there was a good amount of money. He began to split it. This took him over an hour, but after he had handed each snatcher their right amount, he returned to his tent, placing it all in a drawer. Hermione was sat on the bed a book open in her lap. She hadn't heard him enter, so he clearing his throat loudly. She jumped, and he strode over swiftly and sat next to her, not caring about the book.

She shied away from him, shifting over to the other end of the bed. He grabbed her firmly by the wrist, pulling her back, making sure she couldn't move.

"Now now, my little hare. No need to be scared." He smirked. She really was a beauty. A new type. He'd never seen anything like her before. Yes, she was a Mudblood, and he, Scabior, one of the most respected snatchers, was a Pureblood, but he couldn't help but lean forwards and place a kiss on her forehead. She instantly stopped shaking to his, and her own, supprise. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.


	5. Chapter 5

A few, long days had passed since that morning when Scabior had kissed Hermione on the forehead. Since the, all they could think about was each other, despite the fact that they could probably never be together.

They were sat on the sofa in Scabior's tent, Hermione reading a book as usual, and Scabior just being, well... Scabior.

Hermione had been thinking hard. There was no way she could escape, and, even though it pained her to admit it, she didn't think that she'd be able to leave Scabior behind. But she thought of her friends often too. What had happened to them? Scabior nor his snatchers had said anything about it. She had finally plucked up the courage to ask him.

"Scabior?" She began, her voice quiet and unsure, her cheeks once again flushing pink.[/i] "What happened to Harry and Ron?"

He didn't reply straight away. He just sat there in silence, staring at the tent entrance. Then he turned to her, not quite meeting her gaze.

"They've gone Hermione. You Know Who." He whispered, and waited for her to leap up, throw cushions at him, maybe fire a few hexes and jinxes. But she didn't. She just sat there, curling up, her melted chocolate brown eyes filling up with unshead tears.

The man reached forwards, ready to pull her into a comforting hug, when she slapped his hand away, running towards the spare bed Scabior had stolen from a muggle furniture store. She threw herself onto it and began crying into the pillow, her raking sobs filling the stuffy air of the tent. Her friends since she was eleven were dead. Gone. Never to be seen or heard again.

Scabior hated to see his little hare upset, and he knew there was no point in trying to calm her. When a witch was upset like this, only time could heal them. Her lifted part of the scraf around his neck to his nose, sniffing deeply. Her perfume filled his nostrils, and he sighed. Even with the way she had acted around him, he knew she was falling for him. And he knew that since he had smelt her perfume on that dark night, that he was falling for her. It didn't matter that they were on different sides, that they were supposed to be enemies. He would risk his own life for her in any situation, no matter the conciquences.

He strode over to his own bed, and lay on it, watching her. She had calmed down, but silent tears were still falling, leaving salty trails down her cheeks. Once she finally stopped crying, he moved to sit beside her, wrapping his arm around her smaller frame, hugging her tight to his chest. They sat in silence, and at one point, a lower ranking snatcher entered the tent, asking if Scabior was coming with them to hunt for more mudbloods and blood traitors. He simply said no, telling them that Fenrir was in charge. Then he let himself fall backwards onto Hermione's pillows, as she sprawled across his larger figure.

In one movement, he raised his hand, using it to cup her face, and lited her lips to his own in an effort to calm her, reasure her that he was still there, and that he always would be. She kissed him back, then ended the kiss, resting her head on his stomach, her heart swelling in happiness despite the despair, as Scabior thought about what he'd just done.


	6. Chapter 6

**Emsslovesronalways: Thank you! I'm glad I know you in real life. We can talk about this in English, can't we? I'll ask for more advice then unless you want to review again with any suggestions.**

**JaneA0202: I'm sorry if Hermione's a bit weird. I've never really done a story from her point of view, but I'm sure I'll improve. Your wish has been granted! Scabior has actually fallen for her!**

**Bunny115: I'm glad that you want to read more of a pairing that you don't normally read, and even more glad that it's my own story!**

**This may be the last chapter, it may not. It totally depends on whether I want to right more or not, so if you find it's suddenly been updated, be sure to read and review!**

****

Later that day, Scabior had decided to sit in the forest, thinking. He, a pureblood wizard working for Voldemort, had kissed a mudblood. Not any other mudblood either. Hermione Granger, a member of the Golden Trio. The kiss had been short and sweet, and he had felt like that was his destiny. That this was his destiny. To love Hermione Granger. Yes, he'd addmitted it to himself. He loved her. He'd loved her since he had first smelt her perfume.

He thought about how Hermione had reacted. She'd kissed him back, then ended it. But she'd stayed snuggled up with him on her bed. She must love him despite everything he had done to her.

Hermione was also thinking. She had only known Scabior for a few days but she felt as if she'd known him her whole life. And the kiss... He'd been so gentle, caring even. She knew she loved him despite the way she had felt about Ron.

Ron... Her first love killed by Voldemort, alongside Harry. But what if they'd escaped? What if they were back on their mission, or looking for her? What if they came to rescue her? Could she leave Scabior behind? Would she be able to leave him? What if they forced her to leave? Would Scabior come with them? Would he hurt them? Would they hurt him? These questions buzzed around in her head like bees and she sighed. There didn't seem to be any way out, unless Scabior loved her and came with her.

She knew that her friends wouldn't last long without her, and she knew that they needed her in their quest to find the horcruxes. But she needed Scabior, and maybe he needed her...  
>She sat that for a while, trying to think of answers to the questions, when she heard a loud yell. The girl jumped up and raced out of hte tent, her gaze resting on the two people in front of her. Harry and Ron. She shrieked and raced over, sweeping them into a hug.<p>

"What happened?" She asked, letting go of them. Harry looked around, clearly uncomfortable to be in a group of Snatchers' camp.

"We were took to Malfoy Manor. Lucius Malfoy called Voldemort. Scabior and his gang left then. Voldemort was preparing to kill us when Dobby appeared. He had Luna and Mr. Ollivander beside him. We grabbed his hands and we disapparated to our old camp, as the tent was still there. Then we thought of you, and came to get you. We have to take you back Hermione. You can't stay here." Harry explained.

Just then, a figure came striding down. He stopped beside Hermione, placing his hand around her waist and staring coldly at the two younger men in front of him.  
>"Well, it seems that Potter and Weasley evaded the Dark Lord." He sneered, and kissed Hermione's forehead. Harry and Ron staring in shock.<p>

"H-Hermione... What?" Ron stuttered, his mouth hanging open in shock.

Hermione looked to the floor, shaming burning within her.

"This is Scabior. I know he snatched us, and took me away, but... I love him." She whispered, looking at her feet. She was aware that Ron tried to curse Scabior, but Harry stopped him. She looked at Scabior. "D-Do you love me?" She asked, her eyes showing her pain. She had thought that she loved Ron, but she was wrong.

Scabior nodded. "I love you, Hermione Jean Granger."

A crunching noise was heard, and Fenrir came down the slope to the west, the other Snatchers behind him. "Our leader, a noble Snatcher, has fallen for a mudblood!" He smirked. Scabior didn't answer, just drawing his want and yelling a curse. "Crucio!" The Werewolf fell to the ground, twitching uncontrolabley, and his men just stood in shock.

Scabior turned to Hermione and her friends. "We have to leave." He grabbed Hermione's hand and raced away, summoning his gold. Ron and Harry followed him. Once near the wards, Scabior turned, saluting his former men, and backed out of the camp, holding onto Hermione, briefly telling the boys where they were going, then disapparated, leaving his life as a Snatcher.


End file.
